


I Said I'd be There For You (So Here I Am)

by CastielTheAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BAMF Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Castiel is a Good Boyfriend, Comforting Castiel, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean and Cas Skype at night, Destiel - Freeform, Freshman Sam, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, OOC Dean, Panicking Dean, Parental Bobby Singer, Sad Dean, Scared Dean, Senior Castiel, Senior Dean, Sweet Castiel, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Upset Dean, Worried Castiel, bad dream, because reasons, short and sweet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**80% cringe...</p><p>Dean has nightmares, so his amazing boyfriend Skypes him all night every night to be there for him. It's been about two months since they started this, and Dean hasn't had a nightmare in weeks. After a particularly sucky day, that streak ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said I'd be There For You (So Here I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:
> 
> Sam and Dean live with Bobby.
> 
> Also, Dean is 17, Cas is 18, and they're both seniors in high school. Sam is a freshman in high school (which makes him only 3 years younger than Dean instead of 4, oh well--) , but that's not relevant as he's only spoken about once in the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^u^

"Hey there."

Castiel's voice chimes warmly through the speaker of Dean's laptop, cutting the empty sound of air circulating in the room.

"Hi," Dean replies quietly. He waits a moment for the screen to load up, and when it does he's greeted with the smiling face of his boyfriend. As per usual.

"You look like shit." Is Castiel's first complete statement of the night, and wow, way to start off. Dean's shoulders flinch forward as he laughs, a silent little chuckle that Castiel always finds completely endearing.

"Yeah, well." Dean shrugs a little. "Not a great day I guess."

Castiel frowns at this and tilts his head. 

"Enlighten me." He says. It's not a command, but Dean feels obligated to speak anyway- no matter how much he doesn't want to talk about it.

"It's stupid.." He starts and Castiel extends his index finger to a camera, as if to hush the younger boy. 

"Nothing that upsets you is stupid, Dean." He insists and Dean looks down at his keyboard sheepishly for a moment before continuing.

"Okay, if you insist.. Alastair-" Castiel interrupts with an angry outburst before Dean can say anything more.

"What did that asshat do to you? I swear I'll kill him." Castiel vows invalidly. Dean narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"He didn't do anything to me. ...Not really. We were in English class and he was talking about his parents." Dean says quietly. Castiel's eyes immediately soften with concern and he leans closer to the screen to express his interest.

"It was actually Ruby who pointed out that my parents died afterwards and that's kind of what ruined my day." Dean elaborates. Castiel looks angry, but he also looks regretful as he worries his bottom lip between sets of brilliant white teeth.

"I'm sorry," He says eventually after a slightly awkward beat of silence. Dean shakes his head dismissively as if to say that it's not Castiel's fault, that there's nothing the eighteen-year-old could have done. Because it's true, there's nothing Castiel could have done about it. He's practically falling asleep at his desk in Psychology while Dean is either learning quietly, or being tormented by Alastair and/or Ruby.

They begin to talk about lighter, airier subjects then. Anything to distract Dean from his parents' death. Dean is so glad that it's a Friday and they don't have to worry about waking up early. It's nearly one in the morning- and this is exactly why Dean loves his and Castiel's relationship. They can literally talk about anything for hours without becoming bored.

"You look really tired, Dean," Castiel muses quietly when Dean pauses mid sentence- he'd been going on about how they should get a hamster when they move in together after graduation- to yawn.

"I don't want to sleep though." Dean whines pitifully. "It's Friday, we always stay up super late on Fridays."

"Yes," Castiel hums thoughtfully as he looks away from the camera at something in the corner of his room before returning his gaze to Dean, "However it seems as if you've had a long day. I'll be here when you wake up."

Dean purses his lips before opening his mouth, but then he decides against saying what he was about to and instead huffs out a breath of defeat, because he knows his boyfriend is right. 

"Okay, fine." The irritated teen grumbles eventually. Castiel grins sleepily before letting out a yawn of his own. 

"Night, my sweet little child." Castiel coos teasingly as he sets his computer up beside his pillow so he can still be seen as he sleeps.

"Shut up. I'm taller than you." Dean grouches. He copies Castiel and lays his head down on the slightly matted white pillow beneath him. Castiel chuckles a bit and stares at Dean. Even though they're houses away from each other, their Skype session feels so real and personal. Hell if it's not personal,- it's as if they're literally laying in front of each other and not just watching each other through a screen. 

"Good night," Mumbles an already half-asleep Dean. Castiel's lips quirk up fondly and he makes a small, melodic-like noise of acknowledgement. He waits until the younger boy is asleep before murmuring;

"You're so beautiful, so perfect. All mine. I love you so much." 

Then he too falls into a light slumber.

✧✧✧

_Smoke. A fire? That's all he can register. Wait- no, that's not all. He can hear them. The horrible, blood-curdling screams. The trembling sobs of an eight-year old in his arms, seeking answers and protection. He vaguely recalls the shouting of a panicked man, then an arm shoving him toward the door._

Dean turns onto his back in his restless sleep. Whispers of cold nothings breathe their ways past the boy's lips. 

_They're outside, eldest son hugging his little brother close to his chest. Guiding him away as quickly as possible. Something flashes and he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, there's no longer an eight-year-old staring up at him with tearful, frightened eyes. This person is gazing intently at him, worry etched into his features. The boy's breath hitches, because this isn't his little brother. He knows exactly who it is._

A shudder, a whine. Dean's hands clench into stressed fists, gripping the beige sheets of his bed.

_The boy stares into the eyes of the person he's holding on to for a moment. Then they literally go up in flames. The boy can hear his own screams now as fire licks at the scorching body before him. Can hear the second male's voice seething his name, smooth and intoxicating like the smoke exploding out from the house and billowing around them._

_"Dean."_

_**"Dean,"** _

"Dean!" 

His eyes snap open immediately and he takes in a sharp breath of air.

"Cas," Dean breathes. Only when his voice stutters fearfully does he realize that he's actually trembling. 

"It's okay, alright? You're fine, I'm right here." Castiel says. He's staring directly into the camera and Dean can see his blue eyes flickering back and forth between his own ever so slightly. 

"Turn on a light so I can see you better, okay?"

Dean obeys when he notices the dark, barely lit image in the corner of his computer screen. He turns back to look at it again, and yeah, the lighting's absolute shit, but that's at the bottom of his list of worries right now.

"Look at me." Castiel says gently. "Breathe."

Dean leans back against the headboard and stares at Castiel on the screen of his laptop through his peripheral vision, pulling his sheets up closer to his chest and trying as hard as he can to calm himself down. It's not working, his breaths are much too short and panicky which just freaks him out more since he can't even sneak a single second to inhale properly. 

"I'm gonna hang up-" Castiel begins cautiously, sliding his finger across the mouse pad gingerly if testing the waters.

"Don't," Dean interrupts quickly. His eyes grow large and he sits forward a little bit. "Don't do it."

"Let me finish. I'm coming over, okay? Three minutes, that's all. Unlock your window." Castiel explains softly. "Do that for me, okay?" 

Dean nods slowly and Castiel smiles before a click ends their Skype call. Dean slowly reaches forward to unlock the window right by his bed. Though the tree just outside scratches and rattles its branches against Dean's windows in the creepy dark of a windy night, it's times like these when he's actually grateful for it. It's just strong enough to hold a person's weight and it's fairly easy to climb, making it less difficult for Castiel to scale it and slip in Dean's window on the second floor of their house. He doesn't exactly have to sneak in tonight because Bobby is away for the week- he'd been a chaperone on a camping trip that all the freshmen had been invited to- but he does anyway because it's what he always does.

Soon enough, Dean hears the scuffling of a body and fingers tapping gently on his window as it opens from the outside.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel murmurs as he crawls in and plops himself down on the seventeen-year-old's bed. He closes the window again and wriggles his way up between Dean and the wall he's supposedly glued to, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy.

"You're shaking," Cas observes unnecessarily. "You need to breathe, okay? I'm right here. Always here for you." 

Dean sinks into Castiel's pretty-scented body and shakes his head because _I actually can't fucking breathe, okay, I'm trying, dammit!_

Short little gasps squeak past his lips as he nuzzles into Castiel's welcoming warmth. He feels the eighteen-year-old pulling him closer, muscular arms enclosing around his own biceps; hands meeting at the small of his back, rubbing comforting little circles into the skin there where his black teeshirt has ridden up ever so slightly.

Panicky breaths reduce to a sniffly aftermath and Castiel looks down at the boy in his grip, the boy whose fingers are digging just a little too hard into his side, though he would never say anything- quite frankly doesn't even care if the dull fingernails protruding into his skin start to sting a bit.

"I'm sorry.." Dean mutters into Castiel's stomach where he'd slipped to in his fall to relaxation. Castiel's lips quirk up fondly and he shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault, Dean." He reassures. Dean says nothing, just stares at the red of Cas's teeshirt and fights off the impending panic attempting to scratch its miserable way out from the back of his mind and into the foremost of his thoughts. Castiel watches Dean silently for a moment before slipping one of his hands up to rest on the lowest bone of the boy's ribcage. 

The two stay like this for a while, Castiel occasionally murmuring sweet nothings into the darkness once he turned off the light. Eventually his soothing words along with the gentle stroke of fingers against Dean's back are enough to lull the teen to sleep. A nice, sound sleep with no dreams- that Dean can actively remember, at least, and that's why it's perfect.

Though he may not have been fully conscious, he swears he can hear Cas whispering;

"I'll always be there for you. I love you, Dean."

Dreamland or not, it's good enough for him.


End file.
